happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 28 Production Number: 201 Writers: Warren Graff Mark Fiorenza Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Happy Trails pt. 1 Next Episode: Eye Candy "Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the first episode of the second season, and the continuation of the previous season's cliffhanger finale. Roles Starring Roles *Flippy *Handy *Giggles *Sniffles *Flaky *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy Episode Description Castaway on a deserted island, the gang must figure out how to get home. They battle sharks, sinking life boats and out-of-control rockets just to make it back to their favorite forest. Do they succeed? Tune in to Part Two to find out! Plot The survivors of the previous episode are stranded on a deserted island. Flippy creates small graves for those who were killed in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Giggles catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night she suffers from extreme chills and her leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Flippy sadly creating another grave with Giggles' bow tied around it. Just then, Lifty and Shifty reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Flaky sits down and her quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Lifty and Shifty are eaten by the shark. The others are obviously angry at Flaky and as the scene changes to night, Flippy chuckles as he pounds Flaky's grave into the sand. The others stand by wearing evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Lumpy, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is heading towards the sun. Sniffles head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Lumpy makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Lumpy pays little heed. As the episode ends, Lumpy begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Moral "Give but never Give up!" Deaths #A fish is speared by Giggles. #Giggles is stung by a jellyfish, causing her leg to swell and giving her the chills. She eventually dies because of this wound. #Lifty and Shifty are eaten by a shark after Flaky accidentally deflates their raft. #Flaky is killed by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for ruining their chance of getting off the island and indirectly killing Lifty and Shifty. It is unknown how Flaky was killed, as the scene shifts before we see what happens. #Sniffles' head explodes as their rocket gets too close to the sun. #Flippy and Handy are killed when their rocket flies into the sun. #Lumpy may die after due to his lack of civilization which means he would die of hunger, thirst, tiredness, or natural causes. Goofs #As everyone is swimming back to the island after their raft is deflated, there are only six figures in the water. There should be seven. #When Lumpy is thrown out of the rocket, he is still holding the steering wheel. The next time we see the inside of the rocket, however, Sniffles is sitting behind the steering wheel. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled "Paul Allen". #Lifty and Shifty arrive on the island randomly. #When Flippy is evil, he only kills Flaky. This, too, is because Pop was originally supposed to be in the episode, but was replaced by Flippy at the last second. Here, however, it seems that he was only angry at Flaky, not flipped out. Trivia *Many times throughout the episode, Flippy has Pop's voice. This is because Pop was supposed to star in this episode, but the writers thought that it would be weird that Pop would kill Flaky. As a result, they replaced him with Flippy (since both characters are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum) at the last moment, after all the voices were recorded. *when Handy was looking angry at Flaky, he had the look as he have when he remember he dosen't have hands. Category:Episodes